


How to make a Skywalker Plan™

by 11paruline44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan told you to stop thinking with your lightsaber, Skywalker Plans™, i love how that's a tag, oh well, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/pseuds/11paruline44
Summary: Friends in need of rescuing? Daring missions in need of accomplishing? Battle droids and stormtroopers in your way? In need of a plan? Look no further! The famous Skywalker family has plenty of tips... if you're crazy enough, that is.





	How to make a Skywalker Plan™

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this silly little list that I made last week when I should have been studying for finals... *pained laughter*

1). First things first, planning is actually optional. When in doubt, a good Skywalker always wings it—because that’s when the best plans are really made, right? However, in case you need to at least look like you’ve made some semblance of a plan, continue on with these handy pointers.

2).The ship is going to crash. This is simply the natural order of things. Therefore, don’t even bother trying to save it. Bonus points if you turn the crash to your advantage—it’s already going down in flames, so why not make the explosion count? (But do make sure you’re ready to steal a new ship to get the heck out of there when you’re done).

3). HOWEVER— Rule Number Two is automatically invalidated if said ship is Your Ship™. Obviously. It may be a piece of junk that you’ve repaired a thousand times—frequently due to your Skywalker Plans™ going awry—but it’s family. So you have full permission to do everything in your power to save it. Anyone doesn’t like it? Too bad. You’re not leaving without the ship.

4). Stealth is overrated. If you don’t want anyone to notice you, just create a huge distraction. Preferably in the form of explosions. Those always work nicely.

5). However, avoid full-frontal assaults, especially if it’s going to get everyone killed. Don’t be afraid of taking the creative route. Garbage chutes, disguises, air vents, uncharted hyperspace lanes, what have you. Use your surroundings to their full potential. The crazier, the better—if they never expect it, they’ll never see you coming.

6). Don’t go anywhere without your lightsaber. Seriously. This may be How To Be A Jedi 101, but if the plan goes wrong—and let’s be real, it will—you’re going to need it for some… Aggressive Negotiations™. Artoo can always hold it for you. He’s a good friend like that.

7). No member of the team is left behind. If they’re your friends, you’re getting them out, consequences be damned. Yes, it’s not the Jedi Way™. No, you don’t care. 

8). Also, getting some revenge is always pretty sweet. Sure, anger leads to hate, which leads to the dark side, and all that, but no one can fault you if it’s just an added bonus, right?

9). Avoid getting electrocuted—again. (Seriously, why does it always seem to happen to you? You’re starting to get worried about brain damage.)

10). And on that note, avoid getting your hand cut off. Been there. Done that. Not fun.

11). There is more than one way to follow orders. Sometimes doing so… flexibly gets the job done much better.

12). When the plan goes to shavit, repeat Rule Number One.

And there you have it! May the force be with you.


End file.
